1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article to control mosquito larvae in water and more particularly to an article having sections which are used with a predetermined area of water.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of floating “doughnuts” containing a mosquito larvacide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,857 to Kase et al. In this patent, the “doughnut” is used in large ponds and small bodies of water. There has been no effort to have an article which contains an amount of active ingredient which may be used for a smaller or larger body of water. This is wasteful when the article is used for small bodies of water such as a catch basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,263 to St. Pierre et al disclose a multi-container package with individually removable containers. The package has separate, individually sealed containers. There is no center post with spokes forming subcompartments. Also, the package is used with food.
Thus, even though the Kase et al patent has been known for over sixteen (16) years, no one has improved on the device to make available an article which contains sufficient active mosquito larvacide for larger or smaller bodies of water and from which the proper amount can be selected.